Hotel 626
by The Queen in Black
Summary: Ciel, Sebastian and the gang were forced to undergo a certain initiation. Arriving in front of Hotel 626, Will tries to back out but was stopped by Grell. Alois spills out a few things he knows about the hotel. They all enter together and was in for a surprise.
1. Intro -- Rewritten

**Yes, I did this on a whim. Yes, I was bored. Yes, I know I should be focusing on 'A Demon's Happy Ending' and doing the requests for****'Tenipuri Lovelife?'. No, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or even Hotel 626. I just happened to read some horror-themed fanfics before I go to sleep for three days already and I suddenly had this idea. So go on, hate me if you want. And I've been facing some kind of a writer's block for Tenipuri Lovelife. It seems that inspiration and motivation hasn't come to visit just yet. Anyway, I'll try my best with this one. I don't know. Of course there won't be yaoi in here.**

**Just to remind you, they are all humans here in the present time, wearing what they wore during 'Making of Kuroshitsuji II' OVA. So no smexy devilish shiz and reaper chainsaw gardening tools. No wait, let me leave the smexy part there. I'm thinking of killing one or two of them. It depends on me and my rather sadistic side. Alright, onward with this.**

* * *

"So, what are we supposed to do here again?"

Ciel asked to break the eerie silence as he, Sebastian, Grell, William, Claude and Alois stood in front of a normal-looking hotel that was abandoned and sure gave off a scary feeling.

It was five forty; just twenty minutes before six in the evening and it seemed that they were the only ones in that place right now.

"Well, we're here to complete the initiation, since we _are_ freshmen." Sebastian answered, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"This is a waste of time. I'll grab my car and go." William commented and shook his head with a sigh, turning his back on the hotel, his hand reaching for the keys in his pocket. Grell grabbed him by the arm and spoke in a shivering voice.

"W-Will, don't just leave! I know you're cold and stoic like that but if you don't do this, _no one_ will ever talk to you for _four long years_."

"I don't know about you guys but I've heard a great lot about this shitty hotel." Alois started, crossing his arms. "They say that it looks perfectly normal inside, just like any other rundown hotel complete with the metal plates and Victorian-like wallpapers."

Everyone listened.

"But once it strikes six, it becomes different. And the guests that check in… are never able to check out." a cold breeze went in as if on cue as Alois finished his sentence. "There were some freshmen dudes that never returned, they said." He added after a while.

Claude pushed up his glasses. "There's only one way to find out if all of those are true or not." They all nodded at him.

"We have to 'check in' by six. Just five minutes left." Sebastian said, checking the time on his wristwatch. All of them placed their hands on the door. "Wait, we probably should stay altogether in one room, just in case." Ciel suggested.

_"On three."_

All of them pushed the doors open and walked by partner. Ciel and Sebastian by the front, Claude and Alois by the end and Grell and William stuck in between.

"So, in wh-what floor were we supposed to stay at?" Grell commented, his hold on Will's arms getting tighter by the minute. Will didn't mind though, it sort of made him assured that he's at least with someone in this place.

"Sixth." Ciel answered and they made their way towards to what seemed like the reception. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, seeing something like a key on it and stopped. "Wait, I see something over there."

Everyone did as he said, watching and following him at the same time. The raven-haired man raised the said key which was kind of old and rusty, but had this Victorian design to it.

"It's a key." Claude said as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh?" Alois said, rolling his eyes. Ignoring them, Sebastian noticed three numbers embossed on it. "It has these numbers, 'six-six-six'." He chuckled humourlessly right after. "Isn't that the d-d-devil's number?" Grell whispered, with his voice cracking at the end.

"Let's just assume that the ones _on the other side_ want us to have a nice stay in their hotel. Let us not waste anymore time here, let's go." Ciel declared and he and Sebastian led the group towards the staircase. "The elevator's obviously not working. Did anyone even bring a flashlight?"

Alois brought out his phone and turned its flashlight on. The others followed what he did, and felt stupid for not remembering about their phones.

Reaching the sixth floor, they turned to a corner and entered a room on the left, which was room 666, together. The room had a queen-sized bed with maroon sheets on the center, a vanity that had black and gold designs on it sat on the far right corner and a small walk-in closet was near it. On the left was a glass window, covered by ocean blue draping curtains. Everything was in Victorian style, and one could sense how the place was abandoned because of the dust and dirt accumulated in the place, and also the colors had been fading.

"Wow, if this hotel wasn't rumored to be the death of a bunch of people, I'd love it." Alois said, grazing his hand over the walls, whose color was a faded purple. Claude shook his head. "I'll text them and say we're already in here."

He clicked his phone open again and just noticed that there was no signal. He frowned and William took notice of it. "What's wrong?"

"Check your phones. Does anyone here have a signal?" Claude asked. Everyone reached for their phones once again and checked. All of them had their eyes widened and Grell even dropped his phone. "Oh shit." Alois murmured and stopped on his exploration of the room.

"We're going to _die_." Grell muttered, picking his phone up. Ciel sighed exasperatedly. "Geez, Sutcliffe. Calm down. We just have to stay the night here and we're done, right? That's the purpose of this. No one,_ absolutely no one_, is going to _die_."

"Let's just try and sleep, block out our fears and really just rest. It's six thirty already." Sebastian suggested and crossed his arms, sitting on the floor below Ciel who now sat on the bed, cross-legged and leaned on the headboard.

"Good luck with that." Alois rolled his eyes and leaned on the headboard as well, as he sat beside Ciel. Below him was Claude. Grell and Will were on either sides of Sebastian and Claude respectively on the floor. Sebastian noticed that for the first time, Grell didn't squeal over him and he smirked.

But frowned as he realized that Grell must be so freaked out about this place, he didn't even have time to fanboy over him. He sighed and leaned his head on the bedside table. "Good night, I guess." he mumbled, which was heard by everyone.

All of them just closed their eyes and tried to sleep. Little did they know they were up for a rather, life-changing adventure.

_'Thank you for staying with us at Hotel 626. Have a good night's sleep and we'll see you in the morning.'_


	2. I: Separation

**James Birdsong: Thank you :)**

**Onward!**

* * *

_~'__Only by confronting your __**darkest fears**__, can you find the light.'~_

Ciel groggily rubbed his eyes open, after being forced to wake up by none other than Sebastian. He groaned in complaint over his sleep being disturbed and he thought of a reason as to why Sebastian would even wake him up in the first place.

"What's the big deal Sebastian? What's _wrong_?" he murmured after yawning for a bit. Sebastian was now currently standing up, his hands slightly shaking. "Look around you." He whispered.

And he did.

So he gasped. "Where… on earth… are _they_?!" Ciel's round eyes got rounder, and looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. Ciel felt his heartbeat go faster by the minute. Alois, Claude, Grell and William were gone.

It was only him and Sebastian in that very same room.

"I don't know. I just heard some faint noises and the next thing I knew it's just you and me in here." Sebastian answered, tapping his foot anxiously.

"What time is it?" Ciel whispered, slowly standing up as well. Sebastian looked at his wristwatch, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "2:01 am." Ciel muttered a few profanities. "You know what, Will was right. We should've just left this place."

"More importantly, do you _hear_ something? I'm sure I'm not the only one who's supposed to hear things." Sebastian asked the smaller boy and they both stood there quietly. True enough, they did hear something off in the distance.

Yes, screams and different kinds of noises were heard from their place in the room. There were two things that lingered in their minds right now. One, look for the others.

And two, _get the hell out of the damned hotel_.

He and Sebastian got prepared. "So of course, since we still have no signal, we have no other choice but to pull ourselves together and look for the other four. But keep our phones with us; preserve its battery and all that." Ciel started walking towards the door, his heart still hammering in his chest.

Sebastian nodded, with his hand holding the doorknob. "Or have them look for us, somehow. By all means, we should _stay alive_." He breathed out and looked at Ciel with a serious face.

"Are you ready?"

Ciel answered with a quick nod and Sebastian turned the knob and they went out, shutting the door behind them. As soon as they did, fear began to take over their minds. "Why… are the lights… _open_?"

"No, I think the more appropriate word for it is _how_." Sebastian commented as they looked around the corridor. The lights were faultily turned on, that weren't when they went in.

"Sebastian, I think we should run off. _Now_." Ciel said, shakily raising a finger towards the staircase they used to go up that floor.

It was swallowed with extreme darkness, a few whispers and screams emitting from it as well. They also noticed that it seemed to grow larger, as if the darkness wants to take them with it.

Sebastian and Ciel made a mad dash away from it, towards the other end of the corridor. The darkness and everything they didn't wish to know in it moved rather quickly. Ciel tripped on the nice and soft carpet rolled out on the floor.

"Come on!" Sebastian urged him, pulling the eye-patched boy by the arm and kept running. Once reaching the end of the corridor, Sebastian had dragged him and Ciel inside a room to the right.

* * *

"_Claude_! Wake up, wake up, _wake up_!" Alois yelled in his whisper as he got on top of the said guy, nearly slapping the bespectacled man. Claude shot his eyes open and pushed Alois off. "What now?" he spat out.

Alois grumbled as rubbed his bottom, hitting rather hard on the floor when Claude pushed him. "Where are we?" the taller man asked when he looked around his surroundings, giving Alois a hand with a slightly apologetic look.

Taking Claude's hand, the blond boy scoffed. "More like, where are _they_? Claude, don't tell me you haven't realized that we've been separated from the others." Alois pulled his hand back quite harshly and fixed his outfit.

Claude sent him an icy glare and frowned. "_Of course_ I realized." He walked towards the door to open it but Alois held him back, wrapping his arms around Claude's right leg. He looked down on him with a confused look.

"Let's get out of this place, Alois. Unless you want to end up dying here." He said, prying Alois' arms off. The blond boy kept kneeling down there, getting teary-eyed as he looked up at him.

"B-But, can you not _hear_ the noise outside? We don't know who or _what_ we're going up against Claude, damn it!" he yelled, flailing his arms. Alois began to gasp for air, obviously having a panic attack.

Claude grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Stay calm. Stay _alive_. We'll find them and leave, alright?" Claude intently looked at Alois' silvery blue orbs with his golden ones. He wiped the tears away from his face and held Alois' hand tightly.

"Let's go." Turning the doorknob, they both walked out the room that looked exactly the same as the floor they knew they were in, but this time the lights were on.

"C-Claude… since when were these motherfucking lights turned on?"

"I don't know either. And I don't _wish_ to know."

Turning his head around, examining the place, Claude felt his heart run like a cheetah in his chest; especially when he saw the terrifying darkness on the other side.

"Alois. It's time we run now, don't you think?" he suggested, motioning towards the moving darkness.

"_Fuck_, let's go!" Alois ran away first, his hand slipping off of Claude's. The taller man removed his glasses as he ran since his glasses were only for show, unlike William's.

Grabbing Alois' arm to pull him since he obviously ran faster, they both managed to get away from the darkness that screamed death for the both of them.

Turning to another door at the end of the corridor, they had no other choice but to enter the room on their right to hide for a while.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't sleep?" Grell questioned Will for the nth time as he sat on the bed, a faraway look in his eyes while Will just kept pacing back and forth in front of him.

"There are screaming noises outside, our phones have no signals and we are somewhere in this hotel and that somewhere is obviously not with the others." Will murmured, not answering Grell's question.

The redhead started to wail in front of Will, probably in a desperate attempt to catch his attention… again. Will stopped in his tracks and looked at the crying man that would've passed off as a woman if not for his slightly muscular chest, shark-like teeth and that part in-between his legs.

Will sighed and rubbed his temples before he hit Grell atop of his head. "Ow! You don't hit a lady in the head!" he yelled at Will, rubbing his head to rid off the pain.

"Would you like me to hit you in the face as well?"

"Find your humanity, Will!"

"Just… _listen_ to me now, Grell." Will started. Grell sat on the edge of the bed, slightly massaging his head as he felt an ice cream to form on it, while Will leaned on the wall beside the bed.

"I'm going to tell you what we're _not_ going to do. We are _not_ going to panic, we are _not_ going to let our fears get the best of us and most certainly we are _not_ going to die." Grell nodded.

"Now, what we're going to do is that we get out of this room, we look for them and we stay alive. Got it?" Will turned around this time to open the door with Grell following suit.

"You forgot one more thing on our 'to-do' list."

Will raised an eyebrow in a questioning look. "We get the hell out of this creep place."

He realized that hitting Grell's head was sort of a good idea, since it made him stop speaking in a shivering voice and turn into a more serious one. Come on, he's already in a death hotel and he didn't need a baby to be with him.

It would be unfair, he thought, remembering the other two pairs of men.

Stepping outside into the corridor, the first thing they both noticed was the darkness on the other side. "Obviously, we are not going to go _that_ way." Grell commented.

"So we go the other way." Will turned on his heel and headed for the opposite direction, walking casually. Grell always looked back towards the darkness that seemed to consume the other end of the place.

"Uh, Will? I think we should _run_ instead of walk." The redhead who now had his hair in a ponytail—yes, they were walking that slowly—tapped Will's shoulder and pointed towards the _fast_ moving darkness.

Grell started to run ahead of Will, taking notice that the lights _were_ turned on. "This is _hell_; I swear the lights were turned on by something so go faster Will! Run faster, come on!"

Nearly tripping on his almost untied shoelaces, Will ran faster as he followed Grell towards the end of the corridor. Bursting the door open, they entered the last room on the right.

Both of them were gasping for air as they slid down the door and slumped on the floor.

Will spoke between breaths, "Just what did we get ourselves into?"

_~'__One is not like the __**others**__.'~_

**"****I don't know much about this hotel unlike Alois, since he lives nearby. I mean, I just moved in to an apartment, met Sebastian and viola! We happened to be classmates as well. I didn't sign up for this initiation thing; rather I was forced into it. I'm beginning to regret my choice of transferring here." –C. Phantomhive**

"**I honestly can't describe what I'm feeling right now. I feel like pissing my pants but that's just absurd. I swear I want to just jump out the damn window in this dark room if only I could see the window and if we weren't six stories off the ground." –S. Michaelis**

"**I know that as long as I'm with Claude, I'm going to be fine. But I can't help but worry for the others. I mean, they are friends of mine already even though they were all newbies to this place. Well, fuck it if I die here. I don't know anymore." –A. Trancy**

"**Great. I'm stuck in a haunted hotel with a psychotic blond though he is quite better than a certain redhead. I just wish all this would end." –C. Faustus**

"**I just realized that Will was right. This is a waste of time. I shouldn't have stopped him but instead got away with him and left the others… maybe drag Sebastian along with us as well." –G. Sutcliffe**

"**We just have to get out of here. That's all." –W. Spears**


End file.
